percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sena Kazoku
'Sena Kazoku '''is an unclaimed demigod in Camp Half-Blood. She is shown to enjoy having normal moments and enjoys playing videogames at the Hermes cabin alongside Hikaru Anoka, a great friend of her's. She also is shown to have great defensive skills and is a keen visionary when it comes to building and archetecture. Character Overview History Sena was born on October 16th 1994 to Tsukogu Kazoku and some unknown goddess. She was born with blonde hair and grey eyes, but over time they settled with the color blue. Sena's youth is the most pomitable as she was often around her child hood friend. She was shown to be very gifted as a child, with both fighting skills and intellectual mastery over all academic catagoires. By the time she was in her second year in school, she had learned all of her mathamatics skills, noting how to perform and solve complicated equations that even the third year students or fourth year students couldn't solve. She was considered a genius among her peers at the age of nine, being promoted beyond her average grade level. At the age of thirdteen, Sena was attacked by a mysterious creature, that seemed to have bat wings and human-like features. After that encounter, her father sent her to Long Island, New York in order to be heavily protected. Upon her travels to the United States, Sena was attacked by a freak stom cloud and nearly died in a plane crash. Sena was later found by her childhood friend, who revealed the existance of the Greek Gods, who she at the time thought were mythological beings. After meeting up with her childhood friend, she continued talking to him and tried to resume their friendship. Sena also was taught how to read and write in Ancient Greek, along with expanding her combat skills. She is shown to be a very rare child with extrodinary abilities that hasn't been claimed. She ended up stayin at camp for over four years. Personality At first glance, Sena appears to be an ordinary highschool girl, but deep within, she is shown to be very arrogant and at times prideful by nature. She is shown to have various character quirks due to her upbringing. She is arrogant being capable of thinking she is better than others due to her keen intellect. Sena is shown to be very kind and at times has the same interests as boys do. She cares for things that are often a bit rediculous or childish. She has a tendency to also have a bit of a perverted side to her. She is shown to be very stern as well and deciplined whenever the situation calls for it. Sena has the most rounded character personality yet. She also seems to have a huge crush on her childhood friend. Appearance Mr Kazoku has mentioned before that she inherited most of her looks from her mother. Sena has a pair of Aqua-blue eyes and long, light-blond hair that flows half way to her back. Sena has a very buxom body (which was one of the reasons why she doesn't have any female friends) and tends to flaunt herself. Sena almost always wears her butterfly hairclip on her head and is usually depicted in her school uniform. When in public, Sena would wear flashy clothes that would fit her well. Sena is first depicted in her school clothes even though she is first mentioned to be at camp, and she is shown to not go to Ameracan schools. Most boys are shown to fawn over her, and even some believed that she would be a child of Aphrodite, although she doesn't think she could be a dense as they truly are. Abilities Intellegence Sena is highly intelligent, being able to grasp every single lesson in great detail and hence, she always gets perfect scores for every single test becoming the vakeductirian of her year. Sena is even able to remember things from the past easily (shown by her remembering her childhood friend) without much trouble. However, due to her pride, Sena would sometimes even claim to be very knowledgeable in areas she doesn't know (or know a little) and this often backfires on her. Physical Abilities It should be also noted that she shows great results not only in academic subjects but also in athletic ones. Sena is a fast learner, as the way she learned Ancient Greek with only a matter of a few lessons. *Swordsmenship *Art skills *Pegasi Riding *Archery (Although she isn't very well at this one alone) Natural Abilities Unlike every other known Greek demigod, she is the only one to not have any signs of Dyslexia or ADHD, this also explains why she is very smart and capable when it comes to normal mortal studies. She also was shown to be naturally incapable of doing her hair so she had a stwert to help her with this, although she did outgrow this incapablity and later was shown to be better than the Children of Aphdorite at doing her hair. Family Tsukogu Kazoku Tsukogu is Sena's father, the both of them are shown to have a good relationship, as Sena is always respectful of her father, and at times seems to enjoy having dinner with him. When she was younger, she was very affectionate towards her father, not caring who was in the room when she approached him. She would always bursh up against his cheek and give him passionate kisses on them caring deeply for her father. As she grew older, she stopped doing so very often and it turned into a seldom thing, although she was still caring enough to give him a huge and tell him "I Love you" before going to sleep. She respects her father greatly and understands his decisions on having her live at Camp Half-Blood, seeing as she wouldn''t want him to get hurt because of her selfish actions. Sena contacts him during the weekends and has long conversations beyond her limited time. (Thirty Minutes) Bianca Bianca is Sena's Stwert, she is revealed to have helped in Sena's upbringing, and as a result she considers he family. Bianca is shown to have deciplined Sena in the way a lady acts, although most ot the deciplinary acts were shown to have been a failure later on in life, as Sena is shown to have a weird quirk when it comes to inappropiate things to say. Bianca is known as the butler, Chef, Housemaid and Stwert of the house. She helps Mr Kazoku when it he needs help around the house, along with a few finaciale details on their housing mansion. Bianca at first was shown to have a hard time with Sena but the both of them became quick friends with a little persuasion by Bianca's cooking. Romance Kodoka Seinaru Kodoka is her boyfriend and also known to be her best friend. She and him have a unique relationship as to the way she adresses him and the way she at times is shown to tease him. She leads him on at times with a handfull of inappropiate remarks and this only serves to either annoy him or completely shut him down. Sena is often proud of his archery skills, due to the fact that he can actually teach her something other than swimming skills. Kodoka seems to have a tendency to have breif periods of being mad at her, that is due to her inability to have a person angry with her. It could also be her ways of seduction as a woman. Sena isn't just an interesting friend, she is also a very inticing girlfriend. It is also hinted that when they were kids, their father's have mentioned the idea of them getting married to each other if they continued being such good friends, although it is assumed that they were just joking, as soon after they had thought about it, they just laughed as they watched their children play together. Interests *Food: Her Stwert, Bianca's Cooking *Favorite Color: Blue, Green, Purple and Pink *Animal: Dogs, Cats and Wolves *Holiday: New Years Eve (It reminds me of when ''him and me had our first kiss!) *Season: Spring (It's the way beauty comes from the ugliness of the cold winter) *Color of eyes: Brown (Since I hvae blue eyes, I've always envyed those who have brown) *Color of Hair: Blonde (Naturally, since I'm blonde, I enjoy my hair the way it is) *Body Part: Abs (I love the way they look! Besides it is also very sexy!) *Trait on a boy: When ever a boy is shy or silent when something awkward happens. (I think its cute, he always does that so its kinda funny. But he's also very silent at times, which makes me annyoed too. Mixed emotions I guess?) *Thing about myself: Well my brains of course, I like to know that I'm smart it makes me feel surprior than everyone else, including him. (But that could also be kinda annyoing as people do tend to ask me for help a lot) *Favorite Person to be around: Well My boyfriend of course! (I mean, he's always been a great friend and now is an even greater boyfriend so I like being around be the most! But I can give him space if he wants to hang out with his friends.) Trivia #Sena's given name (星奈) means "Starlet". #She is shown to have a weird and creepy personality that often can at times become perverted. #She is a powerful demigod, but has never been claimed. #Sena's character image is shown to be from an anime called Haganai. Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Page